


Deifying (flew like a moth to you, sunlight)

by ladyofrosefire



Series: Disclosure- Critical Role fics [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: the Search for Bob Spoilers, F/M, Morning Sex, mild blasphemy, sun freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: Percy and Vex share a lazy morning shortly after their return from Pandemonium.Additional content note in the author's note at the beginning of the fic left out of the tags due to spoilers for Search for Bob.





	Deifying (flew like a moth to you, sunlight)

**Author's Note:**

> Vex is pregnant because Laura Says. It's not a kink, and it's not majorly featured, but it is there.
> 
> Thank you to NotAFicWriter for prompting this and looking it over.

Vex’ahlia does not tend to wear revealing clothing. This is not to say that she has any compunctions about yanking all of it off should the need or desire arise, nor that she has not rendered Percy speechless via a particularly flattering neckline. But by and large, her clothes are made for function, and much of that function is protective.

Which is why the freckles on her shoulders catch him by surprise.

They can’t take lazy days as often as Percy would really  _like_ considering how hard they’ve had to work to get _domesticity_ , so they savor the ones they do. Which means they stay in, have a leisurely breakfast a little later in the day than usual, and spend as long as they can without putting on their clothes. Vex stands before the window and stretches in the sunlight. Her sleep-frizzled braid falls over one shoulder, its shadow a counterpoint to the light playing over the muscles of her arms. And there it is again—the unmistakable wink of gold. Percy thinks at first it might be a necklace or some bit of dust. But then she moves, and a constellation comes into view on her shoulder.

“Vex?” he asks, propping himself up on one arm. “When did you get freckles?”

“Mm? What?” she turns, tilting her head.

Percy finds himself momentarily distracted by her breasts—in his defense, they are perfect—and finds the winks of gold are there, too. “You have freckles. Like you’re covered in gold glitter.”

Vex holds out her arms and turns them this way and that. “...Huh. Shit. Cool!”

“Quite.”

“Percy, you’ve got a look.”

There is no person, he thinks, to whom he would rather give his attention. And no person more inherently deserving of it, here or on any other plane.

“Do I?” He sits up and holds his hands out to her, “Can you blame me?”

“Nope.” Rather than coming to him, she takes his hands and draws him from the bed.

Percy stumbles over the sheet as it slips from his waist. He almost grabs it. Their curtains are wide open, and they are both very naked, thanks to Vex pulling him out of his pajamas the night before. Her back meets the glass a moment later as she settles on the window seat. Then she pulls him to her. She’s warm from sun and sleep. Percy buries his head in the crook of her neck and inhales. One hand presses against the window and the other finds her hip. Then he lifts his head. The freckles are still visible. He finds one under her ear and presses his lips to it. The next sits a few inches further down her neck. More cluster on her shoulders. He works his way out, nipping at the cut of her collarbones and connecting constellations with his tongue.

Vex pets and then tugs at his hair. “You like them that much?”

“They suit you,” he replies, switching to the other shoulder. “Have you had them since…?”

“Pelor?” she sighs as he laves at a particularly bright spot above one breast. “Mm. I think. Percy, a little lower.”

Obligingly, he wanders down. Her breasts are perfect, as always. Lately, he’s needed to be gentler than usual. A thrill shoots through him. Percy muffles his laugh against her stomach and sinks to both knees on the rug. Vex looks down at him, framed by sunlight, golden glinting over her skin, grinning down with one eyebrow arched. There should be idols that look like this, he thinks. No cold stone and judgemental distance. No pedestal, either, and he prefers it that way. But that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate. Worship, maybe. Percy kisses the freckles on her stomach and her hips, lingering at each spot before seeking out the next. In the wake of his mouth, a flush rises on her skin. Vex tightens her fingers in Percy’s hair. He muffles his groan against her hip. Then she pulls him back. He almost protests before he catches the gleam in her eyes. Percy sits back on his heels.

Vex slides forward on the window seat. Then, deliberately, she spreads her legs until the outsides of her knees meet the edges of the cushion. This, too, is perfect. She’s wet already. He wants to dive in and stay there, drink her in, but he has more freckles to count. Percy starts at her ankle. Vex tips her head back with a cackle but does not hurry him. A soft sigh leaves her. Then, deliberately, she slips her leg over his shoulder. Percy kisses her knee. There aren’t as many freckles here, but he finds one on the outside of her thigh and brushes his fingers over it. Vex shifts above him, silhouetted against the morning light.

It occurs to him, rather belatedly, how easily someone could look up and see Vex’s bare back through the window. When he touches her, and her back arches, anyone watching would see that, too. They might know what it is he’s doing to her. Swallowing hard, Percy looks up. He finds Vex looking back at him with a wicked smile. Of course, she had realized already. She’d probably been thinking about it from the moment she pulled him to the window. That, and the effect of the sunlight on the gold freckles scattered like stars over her skin.

“ _Vex’ahlia…_ ”

“Percy,” she replies. “I hope you’re not planning to do the other leg, too.”

“Oh, I might.” Then he catches her look and reconsiders. “Or I could just…” he clears his throat.

“Just?” Vex raises an eyebrow.

He still stumbles over this, sometimes, even a year and change into their relationship and nearly all that time in her bed. Even after marrying her. Percy works past his blush and says, “Perform cunnilingus? Eat you out?” _worship your beautiful cunt_.

Vex cups her hand beneath his chin and lifts his face, her thumb brushing back and forth over his lip. “What are you thinking, darling?”

“Oh, pure blasphemy,” Percy answers and bites at the pad of her thumb.

“That sounds promising.” Her hand returns to his hair. “Show me.”

He leans in before another second passes, licking a long stripe up the seam of her. Her lips part beneath his tongue, and his mouth fills with the taste of her. Above him, Vex sucks in a gasp. He doesn’t make directly for her clit—it’s too soon. Instead, it’s coaxing licks, tongue soft against her as her breath quickens. His patterns wander up and down her, dipping into her before sweeping up to circle her clit. Vex braces herself with one hand against the window and the other gripping the edge of the seat. Percy hooks her other leg onto his shoulder and keeps going.

When Vex tugs him to her clit, he goes immediately, teasing it between his lips and then sucking until her back arches and her head nearly hits the glass. If someone were to look up, they would see the Lady of Whitestone, naked, golden, all but writhing.

Percy presses closer, getting a hand up under her and squeezing her ass. She laughs and then sighs as he resumes his lapping, this time with far more intent. While he’s the one worshipping, Vex is the one chanting.

“ _Percy_ ,” she gasps, and “ _Oh,_ fuck _, oh gods_ —”

He slips two fingers into her, knows her well enough to find where she needs them in a moment. Vex keens and tugs at his hair. Again, Percy catches her clit between his lips and sucks.

“Another—” she commands, and he obeys.

She clenches and flutters around his fingers and grinds against his mouth, heels digging into his back. Her fingers tighten hard enough in his hair to make Percy’s eyes water. The sounds she makes turn from words to moans, and then to breathless cries. He keeps going as she comes, drawing out her pleasure as long as he can. He’s happy to tip her directly toward a second one, but Vex pushes his head away with a low whine and a laugh. Then she slumps in the window seat, her chest heaving, sweat sticking a few strands of hair to her face.

Percy kisses her abdomen, just below her navel, and then her breastbone. Her skin tastes like the salt of her sweat, and his mouth and chin are streaked with her wetness. He wipes the worst of it on the back of his hand before kissing her lips.

“Mm…” Vex sighs and stretches and moves from leaning against the hard window to propping her head against his shoulder.

Percy ghosts his fingers across the constellations that span her shoulders. “Dearest,” he murmurs, “you’re glowing.”

“I mean,” Vex laughs, her hand dropping automatically to the just visible curve of her abdomen. “ _Yes_. I think that’s part of the whole situation, darling."

He wants to point out, pedantically, that most people don’t have a god’s blessing to make them shine. But then Vex’s hand is dipping down further and wrapping around his cock, and anything Percy might have said gets lost in Vex’s hair.

“Your turn,” she whispers as her teeth graze the hinge of his jaw.

Percy slumps against the window with a moan and surrenders to her, making a note that he has to count the freckles on her back later.

**Author's Note:**

> The Author Thrives on Comments 🌟🌟🌟


End file.
